Myth II: Soulblighter Tournaments
This is a list of tournaments for the game Myth II: Soulblighter. The second of the Myth series, originally created by Bungie and later maintained by Take 2 Games (now called Take 2 Interactive), Myth II: Soulblighter was by far the most popular and played host to many tournaments. Most tournaments were played in '2-team', individual 'free for all', or '1 versus 1' formats. Other formats, such as team 'free for all', '2 versus 2', '3 versus 3' and cooperative formats have also been used, but less frequently. Some of the tournaments, such as the co-operative ones or Online Gaming Ladder were more competitions than tournaments but are worthy of note in this article. This article is incomplete, and does not include non-standard Myth II maps. While it includes 3rd party maps, they are all based on Bungie's original unit tagset. Myth World Cup The largest tournament of any given year, and one of the longest running series (one a year since 1998 other than 2002). Discussed in depth on Main Myth World Cup article. MWC is a full-team tournament, so is also listed in the 2-team tournaments list below. Full Team Tournaments Full-Team Tournaments are a series of myth games played between two teams at a time (similar to any real world team sporting tournament (ex. Soccer World Cup). Full-Team Tournaments are the most popular tournament type on Myth, because they allow order/clan play and allow weaker players to have a role without an individual player's skill level being as major a win/lose factor as it would be in smaller teams, or if they played on their own. Because of this, MWC has always been a full-team tournament. Notable tournament series includes (detailed further up the page), Major League Myth, National Myth League - but Myth World Cup has always dominated the scene. Category:Myth (series) Free For All (FFA) The winners of many ffa tournaments have had to play each other in a 1 on 1 match. These are still listed as ffa tournaments. Also, some winners played representing players who could not turn up, or had to drop. Usually these tournaments involved 4 - 6 players per map, with less as a pool continued. Most notable tournament series was oPoP, which had five different incarnations. Team Free For All Tournaments Always a popular tournament type, but always under-looked by those interested in creating new tournaments. Tends to use small teams of 2 - 3. 1 versus 1 (1v1) Tournaments 1v1 tournaments and games, and their importance always have some controvosy surrounding them. Many players use being better than someone 1v1 as proof their Myth skill surpasses them, while others argue their strong points could be captaining, teamwork, co-op etc. w 2 versus 2 (2v2) Tournaments 2v2 tournaments have a notorious history of being unfinished or unpopular, but there are exceptions. 3 versus 3 (3v3) Tournaments Like 2v2 tournaments, often poorly run and with less player motivation the field of 3v3 competition was small since it was not a part of everyday Myth games and 3v3 success has never been treated as a huge sign of a player's skill. Co-operative Tournaments Usually more a 'challenge' or 'competition' to prove who can achieve most, since co-operative tournaments never involved head to head play. Notable tournament series includes Mazzarin's Demise. Combination tournaments There is always tournaments that fall outside of the main classes, that encompass a mixture of genres. Those are placed here. MilleniOni Tournament (December 2000 - February 2001) *'Type:' ffa/team-ffa/cooperative/team *'Tournament Organiser:' Magellan and The Wolfpack (his clan) *'Winners:' 1st place: Scooter, 2nd place: Magellan, 3rd place: Alrond, 4th place: Sir Parson, 5th place: SilverBrin *'Comments:' A small scale tournament (around 25 players) but with scores based on a mixture of most forms of Myth II play with a copy of Bungie's Oni as top prize.. Scores were split into multiplayer (won by Magellan) and cooperative (won by Alrond) then combined to form the overall leaderboard (won by Scooter). An invitational tournament held by friends, it held a variety of awards other than overall positioning helping give players more to strive for. *MilleniOni M-1 Grand Prix 2004 (September 2004) *'Type:' FFA and 1v1 *'Tournament Organiser:' Ginga *'Winners:' 1st place: Duan, 2nd place: Karashi, 3rd place: CRC *'Comments:' One day tournament held within the Japanese Myth Community (essentially PlayMyth.net's AGEHA and Nowhere Final Destination clans) along with Father Xmas, a Myther who was adopted by the Japanese community. Despite claiming to be a 1v1 tournament, it included FFA games as well. Details are quite hard to get ahold of due to the lack of communication/translators from between the Japanese and Western Myth Community sub-groups and much of the site will not show on a standard Western computer in viewable characters. * M-1 GP 2004 Site The Valor Tournament (August - November 2006) *'Type:' Team-FFA and 3v3 *'Tournament Organiser:' Toxyn, Slinx *'Winners:' 1st place: Team FFA All Stars (Np), 2nd place: The Syndicate (TWF), 3rd place: Freaks, 4th place: Thundercox, 5th place: Big Trouble, 6th place: Jews for Jihad *'Comments:' Run by TO-veteran blast from the past Toxyn, along with Slinx, Dantski, and Frumius. Though tournaments of the last few years have included prizes, this is the first one since the closure of Bungie.net to receive an official sponsor (MindscapeFX, a company run by a member of the Myth Community, called Frumius) - the prize being a painting from the MindscapeFX gallery. Raised 30 teams of four people each mostly, a fairly good turnout for a post-MWC tournament. Featured popular column by Frumius worthy of note. * The Valor Tournament * Mindscape FX Myth-themed tournaments There are also Myth II themed tournaments but not about skilled gameplay. Many more of this type have been forgotten by players than the other tournament types since these ones were not very competitive by comparison so this list is known to be far from complete. The Myth II Handbook Humor contest (UNKNOWN DATE - October 1999) *'Type:' 'Myth Humour Competition' *'Tournament Organiser:' Unknown *'Winners:' 1st place: 'Dud Wight' (QT Movie) by Rust Dragon, 2nd place: 'The Official Hax0r Guide' (Website) by DrunkBob, 3rd place: 'Total Comix' (website) by Et'he Visionary, 4th place: 'Myth II meets Halo' (Graphic) by Kelstek, 5th place: 'Cotal Todex' (website) by KillerK. Most Iliturit Entry: 'THERE FAT' (graphic) by Warlock. Runners up: 'Where's Waldo?' by ragnarok, 'Dat Tro U Do' (Sound) by Hungry Ghol, 'If I Had a Car' (Graphic) by Avery, 'Dreaming of Burt' (text) by Nightcrawler, 'The Myth II Drinking Game' (text) by Tsao, 'Dwarf Money' (graphic) by Sobo, 'Best RTS Game of the Year' (graphic) by Matt Burns *'Comments:' Run by the creator of the well known Myth II Handbook (J. Charles Holt, aka DeathWhore), it had big prizes, particularly for such an odd competition with quite a lot of imaginitive submissions - hence the long list of runners up. The Mill Contest (January - June 2000) *'Type:' Map-Making Tournament *'Tournament Organiser:' Frigidman *'Winners:' 1st place: 'Under Myrkridian Standards' by Soma, Kuba and Bubba et al. Best Individual Level: 'Senex Silvae'. Honourable Mention: 'Legend of Gor-Ash' by Creation Games, 'CAGES', 'The Havre River' by The Idiot Map-Making Collective *'Comments:' Run by The Mill, the centre of Myth II's map-making community with a major prize driving it. * The Idiots Map-Making Collective RMA Map-Making Contest 2003 (April - September 2003) *'Type:' Map-Making Tournament *'Tournament Organiser:' Mad Dog and Ascot, help from Real Men and Alliance Myth II Orders *'Winners:' 1st place: '1944 - Normandy' by Carlinho, 2nd place: 'WW3: Revolutions' by Zephirus, 3rd place: 'Edges of the Empire' by Dash_Ripcock *'Comments:' Organised by the RMA, a combination of two orders who often played together for Myth tournaments with work led by Mad Dog and Ascot the tournament aimed to revive map-making by offering prizes for good quality work. Lack of motivation by the rest of the team, too long of a time frame and very few map-makers caring (other than for a minor prize) meant the tournament was ultimately a failure - only 7 maps were submitted finally, and one almost finished beta. *RMA Map-Making Contest 2003 Finished Map List Lugas' Screenshot Contest (September 2006) *'Type:' Screenshot Competition *'Tournament Organiser:' Lugas *'Winners:' Funniest picture - 1st place: Baak, 2nd place: Grayswandir. Most artistic picture - 1st place: Zeph, 2nd place: gugusm. Most interesting - 1st place: Khadrelt, 2nd place: Wismuth *'Comments:' Run within the Project Magma forums by relative unknown (in the community at large) Lugas for a month. * Tournament Thread with rules and entries * Winners Thread Category:Myth (series)